


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by danfics (starlight_brigade)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_brigade/pseuds/danfics
Summary: You don't have a date for the New Year's party. All your friends and go-to plus-ones have other plans."Why don't you just ask Dan?"





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the dead with a short, seasonally-appropriate thing! I'm having some serious writer's block so take this short, mushy, rom-commy one-shot as an apology for my absence. ❤️

Somehow, despite everything, you hadn’t been able to find a date for the New Year’s party.

The fact that there would be one at all was a given; most places of work celebrated in some way or another, and it helped that this one happened to be an entire office full of people who were good friends with one another. So, why you hadn’t started preparing earlier was beyond your conscious mind. You were perpetually single, and all of your friends had declined in favor of other plans. 

“Why don’t you just ask Dan?” Your last resort had posed the obvious question two nights before, after you had called him almost frantically, begging him to be your plus-one. “He’s probably going anyway.”

“No! I mean, I can’t. Because… because he probably already has a date —”

“Did you ask him?”

“Well no, but —”

“Then how do you know that?”

“Well, I… He… ‘Cause…” you stammered. The real answer was that you didn’t know for sure. “I mean, besides, I don’t even —”

“Like him like that? Stop. You and I both know that’s a million levels of not true.” 

You sighed in exasperation at the accuracy. His brutality could be annoying, but he was always right. He knew you better than anyone and could cut through your bullshit like a hot knife through butter. And that’s why he was your best friend. 

“You hang out with him outside of work all the time. You talk about him _incessantly_. Plus, you get this look on your face whenever you think about him, where your eyes get all puppy-dog-like, and you smile like an idiot, and it’s the same whether or not he’s even mentioned so you can _always_ tell.”

Wow. Ouch. “Well… Maybe it’s not him, maybe it’s someone else.”

“It’s not.”

Apparently, despite your best efforts to heed Dan’s statement of his preference of “not shitting where he eats” and push down and suppress your feelings, his charm was just too overwhelming. “...Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Just ask him. You’ll be fine. You don’t even have to phrase it like ‘I’m hopelessly in love with you, please go on a date with me,’ even though we both know that’s what you want to say…”

“I’m not _hopelessly_ in love with him,” you interjected meekly.

He ignored you. “Just say, like, ‘Hey, if you don’t have a date for the party, we could go together,’ or something like that. Easy.”

It wasn’t. “Okay.”

“Stop freaking out, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too. I respect your advice.” 

And so, almost purely out of spite for both him and yourself, you hadn’t asked Dan to the party. You had showed up alone. And you had successfully spent the past couple of hours forgetting that fact, mingling and conversing with your tight-knit group of friends and coworkers, and your coworkers’ friends, significant others, whomever they had brought with them.

But then, inevitably, there was a minute left until midnight, all the couples had paired off, and you were by yourself against the back wall, looking at your phone, waiting for the countdown to finish so that things could go back to the way they were before, and you could return to the illusion that you weren’t completely alone.

“Hey there,” The familiar silken voice which you had accidentally committed to memory greeted you with a playfully suggestive lilt as the figure to which it belonged sidled up next to you. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re all alone over here.”

You side-eyed him, but even in your periphery, his mirthful gaze emanated an irresistible level of charisma as it was fixed on you. 

You capitulated easily, returning your phone to your back pocket as you turned toward him to give him your full attention. “Yeah, what about you, Mr. Ladies Man? Here by yourself, are you?”

“Yeah, none of my harem girls could make it,” he giggled, “Other plans, you know.”

“Oh yes, busy ladies, I’m sure.”

_19… 18…_

“Honestly though I was kind of hoping you would have a date tonight… so that I could take it as a sign that I should continue to not shit where I eat. Even though it is getting increasingly harder…” he trailed off, casually examining the room, pretending not to notice that he was potentially saying far too much and overstepping his boundaries.

_12… 11…_

“Maybe that’s just a sign that some rules are meant to be broken,” you offered, just loud enough for him to hear over the growing volume of the other people in the room who were vocalizing the countdown, to catch his attention, to bring his eyes back to yours, to read within them whether or not he agreed.

_7… 6… 5…_

“If this is weird, I won’t —”

“It’s not weird.” It couldn’t be. And the more he talked, the more chances he had to sabotage himself.

_3… 2… 1…_

_Now or never._

You grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in. Not forcefully, not aggressively, but with just enough intention to let him know that you wanted him. That it wasn’t weird. That nothing about it was weird. And that you were incredibly relieved as you truly were that he reciprocated, his lips moving softly and cautiously with yours.

_“Happy New Year!”_


End file.
